It is possible to build test hardware into integrated circuit devices, to ease automated testing. Such test hardware may support scan testing and may include, for example, a scan chain and/or a level-sensitive scan design (LSSD). In an LSSD, at least a portion of the test hardware may also be used in normal integrated circuit operation, as well as in testing. Many LSSDs, however, have had the drawback of taking up large die areas. Many types of LSSDs, and in particular clocked LSSDs, may also require several clock signals for operation.